splashandbubblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Splash’s Dream Team
“'Splash’s Dream Team'” is an episode in the fourth season of Splash and Bubbles. Characters * Jerome * Zee * Splash * Maury * Mayor Sting * Denny * Bubbles * Dunk * Ripple * Pudding Plot “''Splash'''' and his friends try to rid Reeftown of Jerome for good''!” Premise While setting up a trap for Jerome and failing once more, Splash decides to form a team of evildoers to help him in his plans and thus gets Bubbles, Dunk, and Ripple. Soon, Splash discovers they do not know a thing of what being a villain is about, so he tries to teach them through singing a song. Meanwhile, Mayor Sting, always attentive toward Reeftown’s slightest requests, is having a hard time finding a new home for Denny after her old one was destroyed. Zee and Maury, who happen to be around, quickly offer to help him. After many failed attempts to teach his friends the principles of villainy, Splash comes up with a new plan, to catch Jerome in a cage. As Jerome passes by, Splash tells him that he wants to talk. But after a few seconds, Splash punches him in the head, knocking him out. Jerome is brought back to Splash’s lair and put in a small cage. Splash then wonders how to get rid of him once and for all and decides to launch him out of Reeftown by using a cannon. He goes outside to make all preparations, leaving his friends behind to keep guard. While looking for Denny a new home, Maury almost gets stabbed on a piece of coral and gets stuck in a blob of snot that Bubbles had casually dropped from her skin. Zee manages to save him, but both wonder why the Reeftown Rangers didn’t show up to help as they always do; this makes them suspect they could be in trouble. Soon, they discover Splash setting up the cannon and learn about his plans while he is giving orders to his friends through his spying device. Transcript Pudding: Mommy! Mommy! I have a question! When will that Splash lookalike come over? Bubbles: Hopefully never. Jerome is a complete ''idiot. Pudding: Why do you guys hate him so much? Splash: I think you're too young to understand. We just hate him, that's all. The 2-week old fish saw the adults (compared to her) whispering to each other about their plans to rid Reeftown of Jerome forever. Pudding: Mommy, what are you guys talking about? Bubbles: Stay out of it. This is an adult conversation. Bubbles pushes her daughter away. Splash: Anyways, we'll have that blockhead off of our tails. Pudding: What should it be called? Team Anti-Jerome? Bubbles: Hey! I said to stay out! Go play at the coral slide. I'll be back in a little bit. Pudding obediently goes to play at the coral slide. ... Meanwhile... Denny: Mayor Sting, can you build me a new house? Mayor Sting: Why? Denny: My house was destroyed. Maury: Now we have nowhere to live. Zee: I can help. ... Splash: None of you are getting it! You're supposed to be villains! Bubbles: Villains?! I'm not a villain! Splash: Oh come on. That’s the whole point to this. Have you ever caught a good guy? You know, a superhero? Bubbles: No. My caregiver and I have to fight off bad guys a lot, though. Splash: Well then. Have you ever tried a disguise? Bubbles: Not really. Splash: Alright! I can see that I will have to teach you how to be villains! Bubbles: But where I live, we have a team that parodies villains! We're supposed to fighting the villains, not become them! Splash: If you won't cooperate, then I need a new plan. He then decided to Trivia * It is based off the episode “Robbie’s Dream Team” from ''Lazytown. * While Pudding appears in this episode, Finny and Carrot Cake are absent. Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Made Episodes